Reason Debates, PART 4 The END!
by Lefie
Summary: Things always come to an ending, but she didn't expect to end this way. Fem Draco, trust I did it right, you won't want to machete me. I dare you to read it, and tell me it's bad!


**Author: Okay this is final part to entire series, yay. It's over since I haven't read or watched the last book or movie. I decided to wing it, ignore the voilatirie. Let pretend nothing happened with them. Because this story is about DRaco/Heather. Ultimately I decided to end it on Draco and not Bella. So if you would disagree with that...oh well. This story is not the only story I have, so don't cry at he ending read some of my other works please and thank you. I don't have anything else to say. So read and review the usual, good night or is morning.**

* * *

**"Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do." **  
**― Apple Inc.**

* * *

** I've sat here**

**I've talked here**

**Now I'll love here**

**and Be thankful**

**When I die here**

**~~~Lethie**

* * *

**The Last ****Piece**

**by**

**Lethie**

* * *

The kissing was slow as Jacob pulled pieces of clothing off Heather. Their heart beats started to slow while the blood rushed to their heads. Heather sighed as Jacob laid her on the bed. His brown eyes, surveyed her body. Taking in every detail, the light scars on her stomach, he leaned down and allowed his tongue to trace her belly button before letting his tongue taste the rest of her.

Heather took deep breathes, feeling foreign emotions flooding her senses. She couldn't shake them; she wanted more of Jacob's touch. Pulling him back up her body, she pushed their lips together, eager for more. He placed his knee between her legs spreading them wider.

She pulled his shirt off him, her eyes landing on his tribal tattoo. Without hesitating she leaned forward and let her tongue trace it. His taste and smell filled her senses, they're bodies became one. Her eyes lost their silver color growing darker, the walls of the cabin, started to become shadowed from the light that was coming off Heather's body.

Jacob eyes widened as, Heather skin became hotter and hotter against his. She pulled him closer, her black hair slowly become silver. Her eyes captured his, they delved into his mind seeking and finding a link. Jacob breathed deeply close to release, He felt Heather leaned forward and bite his shoulder.

Both of them cried out in release, at the same time before the fell over.

* * *

Heather stood outside she'd been surprised when Jacob had brought her to the Cabin. That he'd hidden away in with Edward and Bella the day she'd nearly died. Hearing footsteps coming from behind her, she turned around. Smiling she took the cup of hot chocolate from Jacobs hand.

"You didn't have to, so this is what you sneaked off to do."

Jacob smiled, before taking a sip from his own cup of hot chocolate. Than shrugging he replied, "I'm sure your godfather would kill me if I left you out here, especially when you get cold faster than me."

Heather shook her head, "How could I not considering you're the big, bad wolf."

She turned her head back out to the view of mountains in front them. "Should we buy this place and build our home here?"

Jacob nearly choked on his hot chocolate, "Are you okay?" Heather patted his back in concern.

Waving her off, he straightened him, and looked at her with weary curiosity. "I never asked, well because you didn't want to talk about you past but…how much…you… do…"

He trailed off staring into Heather's, wide silver eyes, "never mind…do you know how much it would be to buy this land?"

Heather seeing he was okay stared at him in faint amusement, "Jacob its okay, you can ask me about my finances, we are married. Actually I'm surprised that you never have, especially when I bought the washer and dryer. My father and mother were wealthy people, and as their heir I-I mean heiress. I was left with everything after they passed away."

Her face became slightly darker at the mention of her parents death. Jacob decided then and there he didn't like seeing that look on Heather at all.

"So …how much do you have?"

Heather shrugged taking another sip from her cup, "I could probably buy a hundred mountains and still have enough to send ten kids to a major university."

Jacob choking again, waved her concern off, blinking his bleary eyes, his face aghast, "B-but your godfather and y-you didn't act l-like…"

Heather turned towards him and moving one hand grabbed his, her eyes dark she smiled.

"We treat money as it should be treated, as a thing. It won't bring back my parents or give me the family I've always wanted. It's you who has given me the family I've always thought I wouldn't be normal enough to have. Jacob it isn't something for you to worry about. I planned to still go to school and get a regular job. I want to be normal and live with like an average couple. Can we do that?"

Jacob covered her hand with his, and nodded before placing his forehead against hers.

"I never thought we wouldn't"

He lifted her up, and kissed her sweetly, leaving their cups on the ground at their feet.

* * *

Bella groaned she didn't know what to do. She was pregnant and she wanted to keep the baby, but Edward was against it. And Rosalie was in it only for the baby, Bella groaned as another pain shot through her.

She needed someone to comfort her, she had hesitated in calling Heather, but she couldn't take the emotional stress anymore. Reaching for the phone, she dialed Heather…

'Ring, ring.'

"Hello?"

Bella quickly spoke, "Heather I'm back and umm I have a surprise. I wanted to know if you and Jacob are back yet, and if you are ,if you're free to stop by?"

"Of course, I've been wondering what's going on over there. Charlie called me about you being sick, and me not knowing anything about it just played along. Jacob going to drop me at home, so I can grab my own car and I'll be over in, like an hour, 'kay."

Bella smiled at her happy sounding voice, "Sure a-and Heather, thanks for being my friend."

"Back at ya, sweets."

* * *

Heather hung up; Bella placed the phone back on the receiver. She placed her hand on her belly, "It seems your godmother, had a great honeymoon, huh babes."

Heather pulled up to the Cullen residents alone; Jacob had been called by Sam to a meeting. So she was flying solo. She pulled out the flowers, from the back and walked to the door. Knocking she waited for the door to open only to be greeted by a shocked Edward. "Heather, what are you doing here?"

Laughing she shoved the flowers into Edwards arms, "I'm here to see my best pal, duh. So where is my lovely?"

Walking passed him she entered the living room smiling, only to lose her expression when she saw Bella's thin form. Turning abruptly she grabbed Edward by the collar; choking him she raised him up against the wall.

Her eyes black she glared at him, her voice coming out darkly she hissed, "What did you do…TELL ME!"

"HEATHER!"

"Edward!"

Bella cried out while Jasper and Emmett grabbed each of Heather arms, "Heather he didn't do anything. I-it's our child…s-so don't hurt him."

Heather ignoring Emmett and Jasper, pulled back letting Edward fall to the ground. She walked over to Bella and smiled sadly down at her, "You are so thin, it worried me."

Turning back to Edward she apologized, "I'm sorry, the worst thing came to mind. Next time I'll tone down my instincts."

Edward rubbed his throat as Emmett and Jasper helped him up. He'd been off guard, next time he hoped he'd be faster. It felt like a steel pole had slammed into him.

Bella patted her side as she watched Heather take a seat next to her.

Smiling she reached forward and placed her hand on Heathers cheek. "I'm just glad to see a friends face, my dad think I'm in Sweden. My mom has no idea, and it feels like I have no one on my side about this baby. I know it selfish to make you stressed , but I wanted someone here that could understand me."

Heather covered Bella's hand with her own, "Bella…is it possible that you shouldn't or can't carry this child?"

Bella smiled sadly, removing her hand, "Apparently my child is feeding to fast from me, and she or he, is very impatient to come into this world. Also apparently no mothers have survived giving birth to half-breeds."

While she spoke calmly, Heather noticed how Edward looked more and more bothered.

Leaning forward she quietly asked Bella, "Does Edward want you to have this baby?"

Bella turned her head away, "It's our child…how could I not have it. I love Edward, but I've fallen for our child, I will have it."

Heather could see the determination on Bella's face and smiled, "Well then, that settles it, we will be welcoming a new Cullen my dear."

* * *

That night Bella felt a pain in her stomach, she cried out. Edward thinking she was giving birth pulled the blanket back. Only to see Bella's stomach start to shrink, "Bella…your stomach it's…CARLISLE!"

The Cullen family appeared in Bella and Edwards's room. Carlisle rushed forward seeing the stomach falling fast.

Edward met his eyes, his own troubled, "What is happening?"

Carlisle shook his head, before making Edward bring Bella downstairs to the make shift hospital room. By the time Edward laid Bella down, he was surprised to see her stomach completely flat. Carlisle quickly placed the scanner on her stomach. Shaking his head in amazement he turned his shocked eyes towards Edward.

"The baby…its' gone."

Edward blinked, before he could feel Bella temp dropping more and more. "Carlisle she's …her hearts slowing."

Carlisle grabbed the syringe containing the Vampire Venom they'd decided to use. Quickly they injected her, Edward held her down when she cried out in pain.

Edward, felt his eyes growing red, from the un-shed tears.

He hadn't meant for so much pain to be placed on his beloved. Holding her in his arms, he let the night past by quietly.

* * *

A few days later Heather didn't know what was wrong with her. She couldn't stop eating nearly raw meat. The first time, she'd taken a steak out of the freezer and merely nuked it with her wand. And when Jacob came back covered in blood, from hunting a deer with the tribe. She'd leaned into him to breath in the scent.

She watched Jamie play with blocks in front of her, as she went over some of her mail. She hadn't felt the need to explain to Jacob where the mail came from. He must assume that the post man knew she'd changed address.

She didn't think he'd be interested in an owl landing on his dinner table either. And her mother had always said a woman should keep some mysteries about herself.

Heather grimaced when she smelled something off, Jamie look at her and she looked at him. Raising her brow in question she waited…Jamie shook he head in no response.

Nodding she stood to see where the smell could be coming from. Searching, the house she couldn't find it, she found herself becoming more and more agitated walking outside. She turned around in circles, something wasn't right, walking further away from the house. She didn't listen to voice in her head telling her to turn back.

Her eyes slowly turned black, as she finally pin pointed what it was. Without thinking she took off into the woods, someone had invaded her territory.

Heather abandoned herself to her Veela mind.

Heather felt her skin heat and melt, it felt like light was flowing off her back, as she leapt from branch to branch. Something was here, something bad for her children. Her hair lengthened and her nails sharpened, piercing the trunk, she forced herself deeper, her clothes dropping one by one.

She finally came to a stop in a clearing, jerking back and forth. She looked for the threat, she heard a cry from above, jerking her head up she backed away before the object could land atop her.

Standing still once again she waited for the threat to come.

_"left."_

She jumped to right, only to jump the left once more. Boulders fell from all directions; she hopped and skipped missing all of them. Landing on a branch she waited, hearing clapping she watched as a women and man entered to her view.

"Well, I'm surprised that you managed to dodge all of them. I'm even more surprised that you managed in a body that's not yours…Draco."

Heathers eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

The woman looked at her nails as if bored, "Nobody in particular, we've just come for something, and you have it."

The shrugged before turning to the man next to her, whose eyes seemed to be focused somewhere else. His dark hair hiding his eyes, shifted when he lifted his head. "Jaques, it's okay as long as we kill her, her blood should be enough to open the portal."

Jaques nodded before yawning, raising his hand, he removed dust from his lapel. "Let's finish this quickly before we have to rusticate ourselves even more, Charles…"

Heather jumped when something flew towards her, she cried out when a hand grabbed her ankle. Looking down, she faced a young man who grinned up at her, his teeth sharp, but his face angelic. Without thinking she whipped her wand out and hit him in the face with a blast.

The branch exploded, causing both the occupants to fly back. Landing across from each other, Heather attacked the male without thinking, and catching him by surprise she nicked him in the chest. She smiled, when she smelled the blood coming from the wound on his chest.

Immediately something snapped in her brain, she had to feed he babies.

Jaques and Victoria seeing the look, and feeling the magical pressure, were too late when Charles head exploded in front of them. Blood splattered the ground, they watched as the girl walked forward and while licking blood off her hands.

Before Victoria knew it she was cut in half, her body slid apart before it hit the ground. Jaques seeing this, raised his hand to ward off the crazed Half-breed, but he cried out when his hand was chopped off.

And blackness took over leading him straight to hell.

* * *

The Cullens sat quietly when they suddenly felt something shift in their environment, smelling the blood their eyes became fierce. They immediately took off to investigate, meanwhile the Pack smelling blood ran towards the field as well.

They all came to a stop at the border of each their own territory, only seeing each other they growled and hissed at each other. But Carlisle, noticing the smell of blood getting stronger, turned his attention to the sound of waling coming from his left.

They all walked towards the crying, keeping suspicious eyes on one another.

They came up short at the site that greeted them, on the ground seated Heather. She was crying but that wasn't the disturbing thing it was the amount of dead animals, body parts laid here and there. What caught Esemee's eyes were the threes disemboweled human bodies lying near the girl bent form.

The girls had her eyes wide open, as she stared at her hands crying. She turned her head towards them, she reached out towards the wolves,"J-jacob…please, I-I c-can't….J-jacob."

Sam shook his wolfen head in confusion; Jacob was currently with his father in port angles.

But before he could say anything, the girl cried out, the Cullens who'd already having noticed her nude body. They watched as her stomach moved on its own, as if something inside was growing. They watched as the girl fell back her body flat on the ground, under the growing weight.

Emette muttered, "Oh my god...what is it?"

Carlisle turned towards Esmee, "Go get Edward and Bella now!"

The girl cried, "HELP ME!"

She tried to move, her eyes becoming more and more unfocused from the pain, she turned her eyes towards Esmee, and in a small voice she begged "Please…please i-it hurts…mommy, please make it s-top."

Esmee hearing this felt her heart stop, rushing forward she dodged the swipes of Sam's claws and grabbed the girl's hand. Pulling the young girl into her arms, Heather went limp finally. Jasper, seeing this he rushed off to get Edward and Bella.

* * *

Edward could feel that Bellas was keeping him out of some of her thoughts on purpose. Since the loss of the baby he could feel it keenly. He decided to let her have her privacy, since she still functioned normal. She'd become a vampire pretty quickly and with no trouble. She seemed a born natural when it came to hunting. He walked over to her, where she stood in the living room watching the birds flit about.

"Are you feeling okay?" He placed his hands on her shoulder and leaned forward, "Tell me if you're not feeling well."

Bella leaned back into his arms, he pulled her into a hug, and she spoke "I'm feeling fine, as if everything has been put right."

She smiled before turning to face him, smiling she rose on her tippy toes to kiss him.

They both jerked apart in surprise when Jasper, slammed through the back door.

Jasper quickly told them the urgent news.

* * *

Causing them to immediately follow him to the site, where they could see for themselves the issue.

Bella stared down at the friends now covered body, kneeling she reached out and touched Heather forehead she jerked back at the amount of heat coming from the girl's body.

She turned towards Carlisle, "How did she get here, is this how you found her?"

Carlisle shook his head, "She was in shock, it looks like she lost control of whatever she's been holding in and this is the result."

He waved his hand towards the carnage behind him, "My main concern is the human bodies, as well as the new development of her body."

He motioned to Esemee to move the blanket lower, Bella gasped, "If I'm not mistaken you were this big before your pregnancy disappeared."

Bella turned frightened eyes towards Carlisle, "This, This doesn't make any since, how on earth could she take my child," She couldn't stop shaking her head in horror at the Idea.

Edward couldn't believe his eyes, "What is she, who is this girl…something like this doesn't just happen. Also Bella was thinning, as my child fed from her. This girl is still healthy looking, explain!"

He jerked back when Bella slapped him, her eyes showing tears. "Does it matter, does it really matter. My friend is now suffering because of me, and all you can think about is something insignificant now."

Turning away from him, she helped Esemee pick the girl up.

"Where are you taking her, she isn't yours to take care of."

Sam and the phased out tribe blocked the Cullens way, Carlisle walked forward trying the diffuse the situation.

"We aren't going to harm her, we have the equipment that will help us found out what is wrong with her. And you can send someone to follow us if you wish."

Sam was going to say more, when Leah interrupted, _"look we don't have the things that can help her, let them take her and when Jacob gets here we'll get her back."_

_"Fool, they have already stated that they have something to do with this issue. You're willing to let those blood suckers, harm her more?!"_

_"Bella wouldn't let something happen to Heather they are close friends, plus I'm sure if anything happens to Heather her godfather will make quick work of them."_

Sam reluctantly agreed, rolling his eyes he allowed the Cullens to take Heather.

* * *

Jacob glared at Edward, before pushing past him into the Cullen's residence. He hated the smell; he walked deeper into the house. He ignored Emette and Rosalie who hissed at him, he knew his aura was strong. Ever since he'd heard from Quil about the situation, he hadn't been able to relax.

Edward lead him into the make shift medical room Carlisle had created. Seeing Heather laying on the bed, he rushed forward and picked up her hand. She didn't react to his touch, her eyes barely shifting. He looked at her stomach, and turned questioning eyes to Carlisle, "What's wrong with her?"

Carlisle were unfocused, as he spoke, "She seems to have…taken on Bella's child and it's growing at a fast rate…S-she also seems to have been pregnant with your child. They are both growing quickly, it's harming her body's…she might not make it. I-I've never dealt with something like this before."

Carlisle was jerked out of his thoughts, when Jacob appeared in front of him, "What did you say," His voice harsh he glared down at Carlisle.

He turned slowly towards Edward, and walked towards him, "This is, this is your fault, you DAMN LEACH ARRRGH!"

Edward was prepared when Jacob turned on him, "JACOB…DON'T!"

Jacob had launched himself at Edward causing them both to go flying out the window. Landing on the gravel outside, Jacob snapped his Jaws at Edwards's neck. Only to have Jasper and Emmett pull him back.

He howled, _"PREGNANT….KILL, KILL LEACH NOW. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HER! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

The pack howled in response, hearing his thoughts they headed towards the Cullens.

Breaking loose Jacob dashed towards Edward once more, only to have Bella appear in front of him.

"Jacob stop this, it won't help her."

Jacob screech to a halt, jaws snapping, he growled in frustration, He slowly paced back and forth, his body trembled as it phased back to human. His eyes were filled with angry tears, He pointed at Edwards, "If she dies I will kill you, I will rip you apart!"

He walked back into the house pushing past the two other male Cullens.

* * *

The pack had decided the congregate in Jacob's house, they ignored Jamie who was currently playing with Leah in the corner.

"We'll have to kill her."

The silence was suffocating when Sam made the announcement. No one spoke, "What did you say?"

Jacob spoke, barely above a whisper. Sam repeated, "The fact that she's your chosen will make this hard but we will have to kill her before the parasite is born."

"Wow Sam great timing…not." Quil shook he head; he couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"If you don't kill her she will go through the pain of having that thing growing in her. Are you willing for that to happen, to have that thing kill her?!"

Jacob didn't want to hear it, he wouldn't kill her…he wouldn't.

"I won't do it."

Same stood, "You know you're duty to the tribe, and you also know what that creature will do once it's born. If you don't do something, I'll have to go to the elders and they will handle it themselves."

Jacob grabbed Sam's arm, his eyes desperate, "I'll kill it…a-after it born, and I'll kill it. Just don't do anything till she has the child, okay?"

Sam stared into Jacobs eyes, before nodding, "Okay, we'll hold off till the creature is born."

Jacob sighed as he watched the Pack and Sam left; he sat down on the couch pulling Jamie over he rustled the boys hair. "What am I going to do, what am I going to do?"

The silence in the room didn't answer him.

* * *

Heather shifted, feeling a heavy weight on her she pushed at it. Finding nothing, she groaned when the weight didn't disappear. Opening her eyes, she realized she wasn't in her room. Sitting up she, muttered "No more large fries…"

She trailed off when she looked down at her stomach, Blinking she placed a hand on her round stomach.

"Jacob…JACOB!"

Crying out she pulled the wires from her arms in a panic, Carlisle and Rosalie rushed in when the heard the girls scream for the Black boy.

"Don't pull those out, Heather, Stop."

Heather ignored them; she tried to get off the bed. Rosalie rushed forward to stop her. Heather tried to shake her off, only to find she couldn't. Carlisle immediately noticed the anomaly, "Heather can you not use your…gifts."

The girl turned shocked eyes up to his, "I can't feel my magic, what did you do to me?"

* * *

Heather sat in the Cullens living room; she leaned back against the back of the couch. Rubbing her forehead, she repeated what Carlisle said, "So you're telling me, right now I'm carrying Edward and Bella's child inside of me. Not only that I'm also carrying my own child, and somehow Bella and Edward's child is forcing my own to grow at the same rate. And for whatever reason I can't really use my Veela gifts."

Jasper an Emmett laughed, at her reiteration, before being hushed by Alice.

Edward and Bella both seemed anxious, Heather swallowed before turning her eyes to the window.

"I guess this is my lot in life, will I be able to survive this birth?"

Carlisle was hesitant to answer; the girl turned her silver eyes towards his. "Cullen I asked a question, will I survive?"

Carlisle sighed before answering, "You have a ten percent chance of survival, though you are not reacting as severely as Bella, you are starting to show some of the same symptoms."

Heather didn't speak; the sound of the ticking clock filled the room.

"I want to go home, can someone take me please."

The Cullens and Bella looked at Heather confused, she sounded to calm for someone who'd been told they would most likely die.

Bella spoke, "Heather…ar-are you alright?"

They winced when the girl smiled, even though tears slowly fell from her eyes, "I have to be strong, or Jacob will blame himself. I have to be strong; I've faced worse things, right. But…but I really didn't want to leave his side so soon."

She reached up to wipe the ears away, sniffling she tried to stem the tears. Bella stood and walked over, and she pulled Heather into her arms as the girl cried.

* * *

Jacob stared at the car in front of his house, he watched as Edward helped Heather out of the car. Seeing her he rushed forward, and took her arm out of Edward's hand.

"Are you okay enough to be out like this?"

Heather smiled up at him, "I didn't want to impose on the Cullens any longer, and plus I missed Jamie."

She looked towards the house, only to see Jamie sitting on his grand-father lap, as he rolled outside. Squealing the boy reached for her, Jacob picked him up instead.

"Mommu back, I miss you, thi-is much." He spread his little arms wide grinning.

Heather reached up and tweaked his nose and smiled, "I missed you too, my love."

Brushing her hands in his hair, she also traded jokes with Jacob's father.

Bella and Edward watched the happy family walk into the house, Bella turned towards Edward, "I wonder if she will tell him?"

Edward didn't have an answer, and they silently drove back home silent amongst their own thoughts.

"When are you going to drop it?"

Heather looked at him questioningly; they were both in their bedroom.

"Drop what?"

"The 'thing' that's blocking me from seeing your stomach."

Heather, sighed "I forgot…"

Jacob watched as the veil dropped, and his eyes widened when he saw the true size of her stomach. Than he noticed that she also looked thinner.

"You don't have to say anything I know what you are thinking." Jacob's scared eyes met Heathers worried ones, "I want to have them, and I never thought this would happen. Nothing in my life ever prepared me for something like this to happen."

She rubbed her belly absentmindedly;" I don't expect you to understand, come here."

Jacob reluctantly sat next to her; she grabbed his hand and laid it on the right side of her stomach.

"Our child is right here, they are both right here, innocent of the world around them. If I can safely bring them into the world, I will."

Jacob turned his eyes to meet Heather, hers reflecting his own sadness, "You'll do what you have to, but so will I."

That night Jacob held her in his arms, and they didn't speak but listened each other's breathing.

As they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The days flew by, there was no trouble, considering the tribe left it to Jacob to handle the situation.

Heather just tried to maintain her composure. She knew she was looking worse, when Jacob finally cried. She tried not to break right there, she had to be strong in case the worse happened.

She spent her time with Jamie, who would pat her face and talk to her belly. He'd leaned his head against it, and whisper things about being a big brother.

She would have to resist crying or whaling, in pain at the injustice. She would catch Edward watching her, and at those moment she knew he'd read some of her thoughts.

She would glare at him, and sometimes she would shake her head. Making sure he knew not to tell Bella any of her thoughts.

Bella was always over, caring and mothering her. She seemed to be concerned for Heather, But Heather occasionally she'd go away.

At those time's she'd excuse herself to the bathroom.

The next day she gave birth.

The Black residence was crowded inside and outside, as Carlisle, held the hand of the screaming Heather. Bella handed the knife to him, as Jacob held her other hand. Carlisle let go and walked to the end of the bed.

"Heather, breathe, breathe, please."

"IT h-urts, ugh."

She gasped, as she felt something ripping her apart. She cried out as she tried to push, she felt her strength leaving her.

Carlisle shouted when he saw a head, reaching in he pulled the baby out. With a slight pop he handed the baby to Rosalie who bundled the baby immediately.

"One more, you can do it Heather."

"I-I c-can't."

Jacob muttered encouragement, he watched in amazement as Carlisle pulled another baby out of Heather.

He felt his heart, stop he could smell that this was his young.

Esmee grabbed the baby, and took it to join the other child.

"She's going into shock!"

Carlisle tried to slow the bleeding, but it kept coming.

Jacob called here name, shaking her arm, "Heather don't leave me, come on, baby don't close your eyes, stay with us!"

Bella called Heather name over and over.

Heather eyes slowly closed, "M-y b-babies …d-don't l-let them h-hurt them…b-babies…"

She slowly slipped away in front of their eyes, Carlisle stepped back watching the blood soak the sheets.

The machine slowly continued the alert of flat lining, "She's…gone."

Jacob didn't react at first, he just could hear Sam's constant cry for the new born's blood. He felt his blood boiling; he straightened, and slowly walked towards the front of the house.

Bella called to him, but he ignored her as he walked outside.

He stared as the Wolves each seemed, to call for blood.

Phasing he immediately clashed with Sam. The others back out of the way, as the two wolves clashed, their fangs and teeth snapped at each other.

_"Shut UP! I won't kill the child, it's my choice."_

_"How dare you go against your pack I'll betray us for the cold ones?!"_

_"Betray?! I've just lost her, you want me to kill the thing she was willing to die for, I won't"_

They clashed once again; finally Jacob slammed Sam against one of the many trees. Sam mewled when he stood, as Jacon growled down at him, Sam slowly sank showing his throat. The wolves howled at the new choose of Pack leader, they ran off after showing their new allegiance.

Jacob phased back, when he heard Bella calling for him he rushed back inside, grabbing a blanket to cover himself.

The Cullens were all staring, at the corpse as it started to glow. Light wrapped around it, slowly gathering in intensity, they all watched as the chest began to rise again. The blood slowed, her skin began to regain its color and slowly her bodies regain its normal weight.

Heathers eyes popped opened, before everyone was pushed back by an unseen force. Heather sat up and as if waking from a long dream she rubbed her eyes, she looked at all the people lying on the floor.

Confused she looked at Jacob, "Did I drink that much at the party, because I don't remember having one. What are you all doing here?"

Bella was the first to start laughing before the others slowly followed her example.

Heather just watched them in confusion.

* * *

"Well I'm glad I don't remember any of it, because it must have been painful for you all?"

Jacob shook his head, "It is, what it is, I'm just glad it's all over."

Heather rolled her eyes, before getting up. "Well since you're so happy, I'm going to check on Jamie, and Sirius."

Jacob watched her go, before turning his eyes, back to the other couple. "She doesn't seem to remember much from the past weeks. I would appreciate it if you didn't inform her about her own pregnancy with Esemee."

Bella nodded while she rubbed Esemee's back, she couldn't believe how fast her baby was growing. "We wouldn't dream of it, she seems happy enough thinking that it was an accident, and that we both gave birth at the same time because of her supposed magic."

Edward, stood, he looked at them and smiled, "Bathroom?"

Jacob nodded and pointed the way, Edward walked into the hallway, only to bump into Heather.

"Sorry." She went to walk around him when his question stopped her.

"You remember everything…don't you?"

He watched her back, she didn't turn around, "Isn't it better that I didn't, for everyone."

She turned to face him her face somber," No one need know that my magic attracted Esemee, and she wanted me to birth her to save her mother the trouble knowing I'd be fine. Edward some things don't need to be known."

With that she walked into the living room, leaving Edward with his own thoughts.

* * *

Heather pulled up in front of the Airport; she smiled as she watched Jamie through rear view mirror. He shook the rattle in front of the 1 year old Sirius. Even though Sirius wasn't growing as fast as Esemee who was already walking and talking, he seemed to be aging, a months' worth every two days. But even that was slowing over time.

She parked, getting out of the car she went the back. She quickly pulled Jamie out of the car, only to turn when she heard her name called. Turning, she cried out when two people grabbed her arm, and with a nauseating feeling she felt Jamie cry out as she disappeared from sight.

* * *

Snape and Harry rushed forward; they'd tried to call to her. They were followed by Franc and Penelope who'd both learned the truth when Snape and Harry had been able to catch them.

Harry reached forward and picked up Jamie, seeing the other child. He blinked, "Well, I didn't expect them to be that fast?"

Snape smacked the back of his head, "Hurry and get in the passenger side, we have to tell her damn dog, and that she's been taken."

They quickly squashed in the car; Harry tried to calm down the shaken Jamie, and one year old Siri…"Oy my godfather's name, how sweet of her."

They pulled up to where they assumed, Jacob lived getting out of the car. They all got out, Snape quickly knocked on the door. They waited for something anything, "Can I help you?"

Turning around they came face to face with a shirtless Jacob who looked far more grown up than they last remembered.

Penelope smirked, "Looks to me like that little one won't be the only one."

Franc frowned at her he turned his attention back, to Snape who spoke, "Heathers been taken, we came here to drop the kids off before we go after her."

Snape and Harry shoved the kids into Jacob's hands, before walking back towards the car.

"w-what, hey wait right there, I'm coming with you."

Harry turned back around to tell Jacob he couldn't come, only to stop short at the site at big, _big_ Wolves coming from the woods. Each one coming closer and closer to the car , Harry pushed himself against the car to get away from the white one that was sniffing too close.

"U-um you can come."

"We will be coming as well; I won't let my friend suffer alone."

Snape rolled his eyes at the sight of Bella and Edward, standing at the end of the drive way.

"Well just hurry we don't have all day before she goes to court.

* * *

Heather Blinked at the sudden light, she knew the feeling of an international portkey. She still felt dizzy at the motion.

The cries of people caught her attention; she realized she was sitting in the wizemagot.

Suddenly her name came back, Draco couldn't breathe.

People jeered at him from the stands, He heard the gavel hit once and twice.

"Silence, we will have silence in the court." He turned his frightened eyes to Judge Bones, he had read enough new papers, to know that Susan wasn't kind to former Death Eaters.

She turned her icy brown eyes towards him, "Malfoy you are accused of crime of murder and working for Voldermort. How do you plead?"

Was it only him, but it felt like everyone was holding their breath waiting for his answer.

"He pleads not guilty!" The voice, sharp and loud came from the frazzled Hermione Granger who rushed into the court room.

Bones hammered on her gavel, "Quiet, Quiet! Granger, I was unaware that the accused had a lawyer such as yourself, representing him."

Hermione, bowed and winked at Draco, "He does your honor; it just seems a bit rushed on my part considering the accused was under witness protection, until his identity was leaked by a ministry official, hrm, hrm."

She pointedly stared at Crouch who was seated amongst the distinguished guess. He shifted in seat as people around him began to whisper.

Draco felt relief; maybe he wouldn't have to do anything after all.

Bone's smirked, "Well be that as it may, we do have evidence that the accused did in fact kill an un-armed person during the War and this crime just as all war crimes will be tried in fairness. Mr. Finch please bring forth your witness."

Draco couldn't believe his ear, Finch became a laywer, well that just goes to show you money does really work.

He really didn't like the way Finch was smiling at him, "I bring forth the Patil twins."

Draco watched as the two women were lead to the stand, he felt his insides freeze. So that person they were talking about, he remembered that person and why he killed him. He wouldn't tell…ever.

Finch stood in front of them and smiled," Ladie will you please tell the court, what you saw on April 11, 1998."

The first Patil spoke, "We saw it, Malfoy stood, over him and said the words quite quick, AK just like that."

Finch spoke to the other twin, "Are you sure it was, Malfoy?"

The girl nodded, speaking at the same time, "We're sure because the man cried out Malfoy's name before he killed him."

"Could explain to use why you two saw this horrific thing?" Finch leaned against the Chair stand they were sitting in.

The girls at the same time, "We were heading away from the attacking Dementors. We'd find the perfect whole, and been there about a minute before he came crashing in with that person dragged behind him."

Finch walked away picking up a file, he turned towards the girls, "And this man was."

Patty answered, "He dragged in his own Father."

Everyone in the court muttered amongst themselves.

Draco closed his eyes, his mind whirling with all the possible answers. Finch walked over to him, "Did you or did you not kill your own father on April 11, 1998?"

Draco shook his head, keeping his eyes closed, and whispered his answer. Finch leaned forward, "Please repeat louder for the court.

"I didn't…I DIDN'T KILL MY FATHER! It wasn't me…i-it wasn't me, Voldermort did it, it was h-him. I-I…"

Draco began rocking back and forth, muttering to himself.

Hermione stepped forward, "I object, my client hasn't had a chance to be prepared for such questioning."

Bone's gaveled the room having raised its volume, it quieted again. Turning towards Hermione she spoke, "Than lets delve into his memories and drag out the answers."

Hermione closed her eyes but she knew that this would be the only way to save Draco. She apologized mentally to him and nodded.

Draco cried out and struggled against the hands of the wardens, as they dragged him from the chair he'd be detained in, towards the Occulems bowl. They forced his head down, forcing the Bowl to scan his memories it would automatically pull the memories relevant to the case.

He slid to his knees as his horror was repeated on screen.

Everything before …

* * *

Snape lead, his entourage into the court room, he was too late apparently. They were already scanning Draco's memories. He'd already explained Heather really being Draco to Jacob, Bella and Edward. But he hadn't mentioned anything else.

They all sat down, it was weird sitting here knowing that these would probably ruin more than this case against Draco, but his ability to ignore the truth of his father's death.

The crowd watched, as the seventeen year old blonde appeared on the projection. He was on his knees begging someone. The room was dark; it looked like one of the Bedroom, in the Malfoy manor. Its dark décor only emphasized the starkness of the situation.

Draco eyes were wide in terror, "Father p-please d-don't leave me, I-I promise I'll do better, I-I'll even beat Potter."

He spat out Potters name, but the stark terror couldn't be masked. His father stared down at him coldly, "Draco you have disappointed me enough times your only use is this, and the Dark lord is happy and so should you be."

He jerked his robes out of Draco's hands, but the Young man chased him to the door. Banging on the locked door he screamed for his father not to leave him, His cries caused the audience to shift in their seats. Jacob gripped his armrest tighter.

Draco turned towards the laughter behind him; He pushed himself against the doors. Fenrir walked towards him, his chest showing from his UN -button shirt.

"Awwe, poor, poor baby Malfoy, left here by your father in order to save himself." As he came closer he reached out and stroked the side of Draco's face, "You know the dark lord, didn't even flinch when I asked for ya, he sees me as more important than your father. This gift from himself, I plan to enjoy."

Draco jerked his head away from Fenrir's touch, jerking his wand out he pointed it at the wolf, he glared, "Stay away from me, you filthy mutt."

He backed away from Fenrir, putting as much space as possible between him and the creature. "Don't come close or I'll kill you."'

Fenrir smirked, "You know there's this little spell that pure blood parents, can do to keep their children from using magic. Give up, your father has abandoned you to save himself little dragon."

Draco shook his head in disbelief, he muttered a spell and watched as his wand flickered and sputter before dying. Feeling his heart stop, he didn't have time to react before Fenrir was on him.

His screams filled, the court room, they watched as Draco was raped and destroyed before their eyes. Some people gagged and left the courtroom. Draco's screams slowly became mewls, his eyes didn't move from the ceiling, even after Fenrir left.

The memory slowly came to an end, before it flashed forward to the night of the crime.

Draco rushed through the halls dragging a injured Lucius behind him. Throwing him on the ground, Walked back towards the door. Before locking it, "Father Do you know why you're here?"

His father groaned as he tried to sit up, "No, well let me ask father, how does it feel serving your master now. " Draco's eyes were wild, as he played with his wand in his hand, "Y-you know father, I-I love you so much b-but WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!"

Draco knelt by his father side, pulled his father close to him by his collar. Lucius head lolled back, they could see the wound, in his stomach. Obviously it was fatal even to the audience.

"Father, I'm speaking to you, FATHER ANSWER ME!"

Lucius using what was apparently was the last of his strength, spoke, "Y…you are my heir,…i-f the price f-for your life is a moment of pain than s-so be it."

Draco's eyes widened in horror as his father stopped breathing, "No, no, no no no NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU HAVE TO PAY…y-you're not allowed to leave me, p-please don't leave me."

Draco rocked back forth, the audience t could see the insanity clawing at him, they watched as he muttered, about not letting Voldermort claim killing another Malfoy. He pointed his own wand at his father, shot Avada kedrva. They watched as he shouted another spell that burned his father's body before walking out of the room.

The memories ended there, the courtroom was somber. As Hermione walked forward, she spoke to them all large, "As you can see Lucius was already dead, before Draco shot him with the AK, which resolves him of guilt and means he is innocent."

Bone's nodded and hit the Gavel, "Release him, his is free to go."

Draco who'd stared transfixed at the projector turned, only when he heard the gavel sound. He turned in shock when he saw Jacob, Bella and Edward walking towards him along with Snape and the Golden trio.

"What are you doing here?" His grey eyes filled with confusion.

Jacob pulled him into his arms, "Heather, we wouldn't let you just disappear without a stir, ah I mean Draco."

Heather shook her head, "I've thought of myself as Heather since a while back Draco is dead, along with The Malfoy Family. I'm so glad you guys came."

Bella shoved Jacob out of the way, to hug her, "If you ever need someone to unload on, my life is normal enough that I could be a listener for once."

She winked before being pulled back by Edward, Franc and Penelope walked forward, "Well, if you don't want to be a Mafloy how about a Malvue, I'm you older brother and this is Penelope my Fiance."

Heather smiled wearily, "We will see if you can handle being you little sister."

Snape having enough of the mushy scene clapped his hands to get the groups attention.

"Okay enough let's get back to the states I can already feel the ethics creeping up on me. Luckily this will keep the ministry from taking your wealth. I should have known I couldn't leave crouch alone, noisy idiot."

He walked off his robes whipping out behind, him only to come up short when a cheery Lupin through his arms over his shoulders mid-way.

The two bantered as they left towards the exit. Everyone else followed behind, laughing and joking. Heather looked once more at the court room.

_"With this father, mother, Draco you should be at peace, right?"_

The door shut behind them, closing the door on the past.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author: That is the end...sad , no well I have other stories if you wish to read, if not review and have a goodnight or ****morning.**


End file.
